bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
You Learn Something New Every Day (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "You Learn Something New Every Day", Season 1, episode 30, 30th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Ojo and Treelo Play School Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's See what's in the mail Today. Hmm. Oh, look. It's an envelope for Bear. Come on in. Learning, You Can Always Learn Something New and What Do You Think? {The word "Learning" appears below after the bus passes Bear.} When I was a wee bear, my daddy said "come over here" He held my little paw and said "Yeah. It's time I take you in the woods and show you 'round the neighborhood and teach you what it's like to be a bear" I learned when I heard a buzz That's where the honey was I learned what a bumblebee does Ouch! I learned where to find a snack Climb like a mountain jack Learned to find a tree to scratch my back Ah! I learned which caves were dry Way up in the mountains high Learned where porcupines lie Ouch! And when I sniffed the winter air Learned it's time to find a lair In other words, I learned to be a bear And whether you're a bear or whether you're you You Can Always Learn Something New It's true! You Can Always Learn Something New (For example---) You can learn how to eat right Don't ruin your appetite The way mosquitoes do when they bite Ouch! Learn how to read a book, learn how to be a cook, learn how to picnic by a brook (Pass the honey!) You can learn how to spell your name or how to play a board game Learn how to clean your ears Ouch! You can learn how to fly a kite Learn how to be polite In other words, learn to be a kid Right? And whether you're a bear or whether you're you You Can Always Learn Something New (Ever build an igloo?) You Can Always Learn Something New. What Do You Think? Tutter Teaches Math Bear: One berry. Tutter: Mm-hmm. Bear: Plus one berry. Tutter: Mm-hmm. Bear: And you've got... Tutter: Too many numbers! That's what you got, Bear. A mouse can't think of any numbers! Never! {An animated piece of cheese with the number 1 appear twice themselves and another animated piece of cheese with the number 2 appears between the plus sign and the equal sign.} Tutter: Cheese and numbers! I did it! Hahahah!!! {realizes he is about to eat, but the cheese has disappeared} Where did they go? (turns to Bear) Hey, You know what, Bear? I think I'm gonna go down to the kitchen. All this talk is making me really HUNGRY!!!! Bear: (chuckles) Okay, Tutter. Tutter: Yeah! Goodbye, Bear! (leaves) Bear: Bye bye. Shadow's Story Bear: I guess we got Tutter's number don't we? (laughs) Hey, you know who we haven't seen today? My good friend Shadow. Come on. Let's go see if we can find her. (begins singing and leaves The Attic) ♪ Oh, where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Can Shadow Be? ♪♪ (The camera pans to the left.) Bear: (to the audience) Can you see Shadow? (Shadow appears on the left wall and laughs.) Shadow: Hi, Big old Bear. I'm over here. Bear: Ah, Shadow, there you are. So what have you been up to today? Shadow: (focuses her feet to jump) Oh, I was just playing Hopscotch Jump in the trees from leaf to leaf to leaf. Bear: Wow. That sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: I should say I do, Bear. And it's a grand one. Just watch. (glitter shines) Doctor-One, Two, Buckle My Shoe. (A white background shows a picture of a Shoe.) Doctor-How to "Buckle a Shoe". (shows the picture of a belt) First, grasp both parts of the Buckle firmly then push them together until they click. (connects parts of the buckle) (a picture shows A and B) When you hear the click, you've done the trick. (a sound of "click" is heard) Three, four, shut the door. (a door closes on him) How to "shut a door". First, the door must be open. (a door opens) Grasp the door knob firmly then push the door shut. (guy closes door too hard) Guy-But gee, what'll I do with the door open the other way? Doctor-Just pull the door towards you to shut it. (closes the door correctly) Guy-Gee, thanks, mister. Doctor-Five, six, pick up sticks. First, approach the sticks. Next, bend at the knees. Grasp the sticks firmly, straighten the knees. Girl-I can pick up sticks. Hooray! Doctor-Seven, eight, lay them straight. (shows an image of sticks in a straight line) Nine, ten. Do it again! Remember, practice makes perfect. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. Thanks, Shadow. What a great story. Even if I don't buckle shoes. Shadow: You're welcome, Bear. Well, I've got to go now. Bear: Oh, where are you off to now? Shadow: I'm off to learn some new stories, the next time we visit, Bear, I have a new one for you. Bear: Well, I can't wait, Shadow. Thanks. Shadow: Bye, Bear. (waves and disappears) Bear: Bye. Bear: A field trip in the bathroom? This I got to see. Pip and Pop's Tour Treelo: (sighs) Bear, Bear, Bear. (raises his hand) Remember? Bear: Right. Sorry. Ojo: Yes, Bear? Bear: Um, Ms. Ojo, I was wondering why is the class taking a field trip to the Bathroom? Ojo: Oh, no, no, no, no, Bear. This is not the Bathroom! This is the Ojo Aquarium. Pip: Us? Pop: We are not silly. Pip and Pop: We are otters! Grandma Flutter Arrives / The Grandma Mambo Bear: Come on! It's mambo time! Grandma Flutter: All right, everybody. Just line up and do what I do. Hit it! Oh There's a dance that's going round That anyone can do Yeah, you and you and you It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo Oh, whether you are young Or if you're an older gal like me Just try and it you'll see It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left And shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! Mambo! So shake the lead Out of your legs And take a step or three Then you'll mambo just like me The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left Then shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Wa-ha! Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Yeah! Let's do it! Mambo! Learning About Bath Time Bear and Tutter: Goodbye, Grandma Flutter. Bear: I feel kind of sweaty too. Hey, I bet everybody is. You know what that means Everybody in the Tub. Tutter: Yay! Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Luna Learns / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to Bear visiting The Attic.} Bear: Ah, the Attic. Hmm. I love it up here. It's one of my favorite places in The Big Blue House. Want to know why? Because of all the cool stuff that's up here. For instance, look at this. See this? This is my old Varsity Berry Picking Jacket. I was the fastest berry picker at Hazelnut High. Yeah, The Attic is full of great stuff, but it's also the place where I talk to a special friend. Do you know who it is? That's right, it's Luna. Come on, let's go see her. {Cut to: Attic - Outside: Bear finds out that Luna is still here.} Bear: Good evening, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Great, Luna. Tutter learned how to use numbers. Luna: Ah. Bear: Of course, you know he was adding and counting what he loves most. Both: Cheese. Bear: Of course. And Ojo and Treelo had fun playing school. Luna: Let me guess. Ojo was the teacher? Bear: Uh, Ms. Ojo was the teacher. Luna: (chuckling) I see. Bear: And then we all learned how to do the Mambo. Luna: (gasps) Oh, the Mambo. Ho ho. How marvelous. What a wonderful dance. Bear: Yeah. Grandma Flutter came and taught us, and she was a great instructor too. Luna: Isn't it great, Bear? When you learn something, you can teach it to others. Bear: Yeah, Luna, huh, I loved that. Luna: Hmm. (chuckling) It's just something that I learned a long time ago. Well, it's time for me to get back up in the sky. But before I do. Bear? Bear: Hmm? Luna: Would you join me and singing The Goodbye Song? Bear: Why, Luna, I thought you'd never ask. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) I almost forgot. Come back tomorrow because I always learn something from you. (laughing) Bye-bye. (turns back off and sings The Grandma Mambo) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts